


Yugyeom's birthday

by Niina_rox



Series: Markson Tales [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, celebration, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: Yugyeom turns sixteen, and has his first kiss!





	Yugyeom's birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is decent, and I hope everyone likes it :)  
> Also, happy birthday to Yugyeom :-)

It's Friday night Yugyeom was away from home, this would be the first time he'd be celebrating his birthday; without his family. Of course, his parents assured him they would, have a small party when he got home. Right now he was with a few of his friends, and a group of their classmates for school. But Yugyeom had one wish for his birthday tomorrow, to have the confidence to confess. Sitting on his bed in their shared room, he aware his friends are sound asleep. Judging from their snoring, he laughs a little since he's still not used to how loud they are.

With the only light coming from his phone, as he looks through photos of him and Taeyong. It's funny just how many there are, certainly more than he realized. It falls quiet enough as it approaches midnight, he looks to his left where Taeyong is in the bed next to his. He's a little surprised to find him awake, Taeyong smiles a little. Yugyeom hopes it isn't obvious, that he actually blushes a little. His heartbeat races a little when his friend, sits next to him. "Why are you awake" Yugyeom tries not to be obvious, but of course, he ends up failing.

"I just couldn't sleep" hoping that would be enough, Taeyong looks at him knowing he's lying. But says nothing at least not at first, it's then he notices two things. One; that it's now officially Yugyeom's birthday, and he sees what Yugyeom was looking at. Taeyong smiles a little before saying; "happy birthday" Yugyeom smiles "thank you." It falls quiet it only takes a few moments, before he is reaching for the birthday boys hand. Causing him to blush as he laces their fingers together, naturally, Yugyeom is surprised and curious. It becomes clear that Taeyong knew what Yugyeom wanted.

Closing what little distance there is between them, Taeyong quietly says; "if there's one thing you'd want for your birthday, what would it be." Yugyeom's mind races, he's feeling shy for the first time ever. Of course, he's smiling uncontrollably as he turns to him, he's about to say what he wants. When he's met by Taeyong's lips, the kiss is quick, and only causes him to want more. "This is only part of what you're getting for your birthday," he can just make out the expression Yugyeom has. He laughs a little "the first part was meant, to be the confession."

"But I couldn't help myself," this was quickly followed by another kiss. The perfect birthday present. It was around seven-thirty, Yugyeom was sure. He could hear BamBam nearby laughing a little, he slowly opened his eyes. As he was about to question why his best friend was laughing, when he noticed that he had fallen asleep; in Taeyong's arms. Yugyeom decided to glare at him that's, when BamBam made kissing noises. He carefully untangled himself before quickly, tackling BamBam to his bed. Causing him to scream a little in turn, waking up Taeyong and Yein.

Neither of them were really surprised, to see how Yugyeom and BamBam were. It's not the first time, won't be the last. All Taeyong said was; "you know it's too early for that," all Yugyeom added to that was. "Blame BamBam he was the one laughing at me," the birthday boy disappeared briefly to the bathroom. Taeyong and Yein looked at him "why were, you laughing at him." It was now that BamBam felt a little shy about saying, as he looked at Taeyong "I couldn't help it. I seen the way the two of you were sleeping," this time they both looked at Taeyong.

Who pretended to be innocent "what," Yein smiled happily "you can't deny it you're on his bed." Taeyong blushed and tried to hide his face, Yugyeom walked back to his bed. Yein went to have a shower, but not before saying "happy birthday Yugyeom." "Thank you Yein" it falls quiet for a couple of minutes, it's nothing new when Taeyong wraps his arm around Yugyeom. It's different this time though, since he blushes and tries to shy away. It didn't matter that they weren't alone, when they kissed again. Yugyeom just wasn't aware that BamBam took a picture.

Or that he sent it to his parents. When they were alone Yugyeom put it out there, "I wanted to confess first" Taeyong laughed a little. "I had been waiting for the perfect moment, although it wasn't meant to be at midnight." It was clear that nothing would stop either, of them from smiling so happily. It was also clear that Yugyeom couldn't get enough, of kissing Taeyong. 

 

It was a little after twelve they all arrived home, Yugyeom was happy to be back. Mark was waiting with a hug, and a smirk "so did you do anything exciting for your birthday." It was quiet as he put his things away, "I did I had fun with my friends." Settling in the lounge room Mark did his best to be subtle, "did you do anything special." At first, Yugyeom felt a little confused then, "how-how do you know appa." Mark laughed a little "well Bambam sent me a picture," Yugyeom couldn't believe it. "I didn't even know he had taken the picture," Mark pulled him into his arms.

"That's clear but, at least you're happy." Yugyeom smiled happily it wasn't long at all, before Youngjae was home. He was just about crash tackled by his brother, "I'm happy you're home." Yugyeom laughed a little "I can tell" once again, the house was no longer quiet. While the boys entertained themselves, with playing video games. With a few shouts from Youngjae, claiming his brother was cheating. All Yugyeom said to that was "it's only because I'm older," it was no surprise that he laughed after saying it. During dinner the conversation was simple.

Jackson tried to be serious as he said; "you need to bring Taeyong by we need to have a talk." Yugyeom felt a little nervous now, "dad you won't embarrass me will you." It fell quiet naturally, he  _tried_ to keep a straight face. Until he broke smiling "I won't embarrass you, I promise" of course, Yugyeom didn't quite believe him. Once dinner was over Mark bought out a cake, with Jackson lighting the candles. It was Youngjae's job to bring out the presents, which he did in spectacular fashion. Almost tripping over since he was, moving a little too quickly.  


End file.
